microcommonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Her Excellency Prime Minister Hunter Declares War on AnarchoCommunist National Liberation Army
My fellow Sarlanders and micronationalists, Over the past week, we have been watching as events unfold in the nation of Atlantis. We watched as a terrorist group attacked the legitimate government and attempted to install a lawless regime. We have heard much about the AnarchoCommunist National Liberation Army. We don't know alot about them but we know enough to understand they have no regard for democracy, no regard for their nation, and therefore, no regard for micronationalism. While Starland has tried to stay out of the fray and believes that war is unnecessary, the actions of the rebels on Saturday evening are unforgiveable and will be met with much retaliation. While trying to establish peace, the AnarchoCommunists launched an unprovoked attack against the loyalists, a blantant act of terror and agression. This is no longer just an act of war against the Republic of Atlantis, it is now an act of war against the micronational world. If these savages have no regard for peaceful negotiation and diplomacy, then they have no regard for diplomacy or for the rest of us. We must act to defeat these bastards by any means necessary. I have been told last night that the Starland Senate voted on whether to declare war on the AnarchoCommunists and in a 7-4 majority, including two Liberal Party members, have agreed. So, it is with a very heavy heart when I say this: The Republic of Starland hereby declares war on the AnarchoCommunist National Liberation Army and hereby allies itself with the Republic of Atlantis, Holy Salanian Empire, Republic of Ultimiya, Kingdom of Emerald Isle and Union of South London Soviet Socialist Republics. It is with this, that we hope the rebels will agree to lay down their arms, surrender, negotiate a treaty, and declare their loyalty to the President and to the Republic. Now, in this time of war, we need a true person to lead the Starland Army. General Nik Hart was suspended due to his sentence for his crimes against micronationality over a month ago. On Wednesday the 15th of September, he was sentenced to five days exhile, a hundred hours of community service, and ordered to pay a fine. The fine has been payed, he has served three days and twenty-five hours community service. It is because of the war with the AnarchoCommunist National Liberation Army that I hereby pardon General Hart and have ushered him back to Capital District to resume his command of the Army. He will serve the rest of his community service time in the Army but will not have to serve his last two days of exhile. We need a General, and he is it. I am fully trusting him with the military. On an end note, I want to wish our brave soldiers, and all military men and women fighting this war, the very best and hope you all return home safely. Thank you! And God bless! Her Excellency Prime Minister Allie Hunter